


Why do you love me?

by PanicAtThePenetration



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Brendon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicAtThePenetration/pseuds/PanicAtThePenetration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon was feeling down and needed Dallon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why do you love me?

Brendon was staying over at Dallons, both of them relieved to finally be off tour. Don't get them wrong, they both love the rush of excitement that comes with performing every night, but sometimes it just got tiring. 

Dallon was lying on the couch with his arm wrapped around Brendon who was lying in front of him. They were listening to Fall Out Boy and Dallon was slightly dosing. That is until he heard Brendon sigh. Dallon reached over Brendon to pause the music.  
"What's wrong, baby?" Dallon asked, peeking at Brendon's face.  
"Why do you love me?" He asked, blushing when he met Dallons intense gaze.  
"Why wouldn't I?" He responded, shocked by Brendon's sudden insecurity.  
"I... I don't know... I'm sorry, that was stupid..." He replied, trying to wiggle out of Dallons arms. Instinctively Dallon tightened them, turning Brendon around to face him.  
"No honey, I was just suprised is all. Where did this come from? Have you been reading comments online? You know better than to listen to them, B." Dallon rubbed his back soothingly, kissing his forehead. Brendon nodded slowly, tears welling in his eyes.  
"I know I shouldn't but they were just going on and on about how I'm not as attractive as you, or talented, and how much better the band was with Spencer, and how I ruined it once by letting Ryan and Jon leave and now I'm making it worse-" Brendon was cut off mid-sentence by Dallons lips on his.  
"But seriously, B. Stop listening to them, you are so amazing and I love you so so so very much. You're so good at what you do, your voice is so amazing. You're so kind to people and don't get me started on that ass" Dallon wiped the tears that have started falling.  
"Oh Dallon I love you too," He giggled as he dug his face into his neck, "so very much." Brendon stretched and sat up, looking behind him. "I'll race you to the bedroom, old man." He finished with a wink, taking off with Dallon right in his heels.


End file.
